Jurassic Park: Domination
Jurassic Park: Domination is an upcoming fighting-action game by Clover Entertainment based off the novel by Michael Crichton and the Universal film franchise of the same name. It was created in celebration of Jurassic Park's 20th anniversary and the 3-D re-release of the original Jurassic Park. The game will allow you to play as the dinosaurs and do battle with humans and other dinosaurs. It will be released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and Wii U on April 5, 2013, the same day Jurassic Park 3D comes out. Gameplay Jurassic Park: Domination is a 3D fighting game. You play as one out of several different dinosaurs and battle other dinosaurs in large arenas and environments. Each dinosaur is unique. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the most well-rounded of all the dinosaurs in the roster. The Triceratops is one of the stronger dinosaurs. There is an epic Adventure mode where you defeat different herds of dinosaurs that dominate different environments in the game. Kill the matriach, and the territory is yours. You can play as any dinosaur of your choice in Adventure Mode. There's also a Multiplayer mode, where up to 4 players can play. You can unlock other dinosaurs by either defeating them in Adventure or playing a lot of matches in Multiplayer. There are also epic mini-games to test your skills and you can share your high score with friends online in the leaderboards. The environments in the game can be affected by the ensuing battles. For example, Running through or getting thrown into trees will knock them over and damage them in The Jungle. In San Diego and Los Angeles, traffic cars and bus stops can be smashed and lamp posts can be damaged. They can also be used as weapons. Humans will also be out in the arena to attack and capture you or other dinosaurs to get them back on the island. These humans can be stepped on and eaten. Of course, there's Online Multiplayer, where players can battle each other online in 8 player matches. There's Deathmatch, Hunt, Carnivores vs Herbivores, and Capture the Flag. Modes Adventure Mode In this mode, dinosaurs have once again broken out of Jurassic Park. Some have even got off the island. You, as a dino of your choice, must take out the other dino herds around the world to claim their territory. Become the dinosaur king. Survival Mode Fight to your last breath. See how long you can stay alive. Fight off wave after wave of enemy dinosaurs. Rampage Rampage through San Diego or Los Angeles as a dinosaur of your choice. Destroy things, eat humans, and cause as much havoc in the city as you can within the time limit. This mode can be played by 1 to 4 people. Multiplayer Brawl against up to 4 players in epic, dino-against-dino action. There are several modes, including Team Battle, where you go in teams of 2. There's also Regular, where the classic last-dinosaur-standing wins. Playable Dinosaurs Environments and Arenas